gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z: Invasion From Hell
Dragon Balll Z: Invasion From Hell as a fighting games based around Dragon Ball Z developed by SNK Playmore and Arc System Works Modes *Story Mode *Arcade Mode - choose a character and go through 8 stages, the 1st 6 are against random opponents. the 7th is against any of the sub-bosses and the 8th is against King Cold. *Score Attack Mode *Time Attack Mode *Survival Mode *Versus Mode- choose 2 characters and fight each other. *Training Mode *Options Mode Plot The game takes place a few days before the Goku Black Saga began. Characters *Goku(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan Rage) *Piccolo *Krillin *Tien *Yamcha *Chiaotzu *Yajirobe *Master Roshi *Vegeta(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan Rage) *Gohan(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan Rage) *Videl *Future Trunks(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan Rage) *Goten(Base, Super Saiyan) *Kid Trunks(Base, Super Saiyan) *Android 18 *Android 17 *Supreme Kai *Kibito *Hercule *Majin Buu *Dabura *Pikkon *Beerus *Cyber Tao *Zarbon *Dodoria *Captain Ginyu *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Dr.Gero *Android 19 Secret Characters *General Rildo *Nuova Shenron *Eis Shenron *Champa *Hit *Jiren Sub-Bosses *Frieza(4th Form, Full Power, Golden Frieza) *Cooler(4th Form, 5th Form, Golden Cooler) *Cell(Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form, Golden Cell, Super Saiyan Blue Golden Cell) *Broly(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Blue, Legendary Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan 2, Legendary Super Saiyan 3, Legendary Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan 4, Legendary Super Saiyan 4) *Bojack(Normal, Full Power) *Hatchiyack(Normal, Super Hatchiyack) *Baby(Normal, Baby Vegeta, Super Baby) - hidden sub-boss *Syn Shenron(Normal, Omega Shenron) - hidden sub-boss *Zamasu(Normal, Goku Black, Super Saiyan Rose, Fusion Zamasu) - hidden sub-boss Final Boss *King Cold(2nd Form, 3rd Form, 4th Form, 5th Form, Golden Cold) *Baby Vegito Black - True Final Boss Voice Cast Japanese Cast *Kappei Yamaguchi as Goku *Tomokazu Seki as Vegeta *Takahiro Sakurai as Gohan *Mamoru Miyano as Trunks *Megumi Han as Goten *Chie Nakamura as Videl *Keiji Fujiwara as Piccolo *Hideo Ishikawa as Krillin and Hatchiyack *Hikaru Midorikawa as Tien and Pikkon *Yuuji Kishi as Yamcha *Mika Kanai as Chiaotzu *Akiko Suzuki as Yajirobe *Yumi Touma as Android 18 *Shinichiro Miki as Android 17 *Kenji Nomura as Hercule *Ryotaro Okiayu as Supreme Kai and Eis Shenron *Hisao Egawa as Kibito *Ryoichi Tanaka as Old Kai *Wataru Tagaki as Majin Buu and Recoome *Akio Otsuka as Dabura *Koichi Yamadera as Beerus *Masaharu Sato as Master Roshi and Shenron *Shigeru Chiba as Cyber Tao *Hiroaku Miura as Zarbon *Takashi Nagasako as Dodoria and Android 19 *Katsuyuki Konishi as Ginyu *Masaya Onosaka as Burter *Jin Yamanoi as Guldo *Takaya Hashi as Dr.Gero *Nobuo Tobita as Hit *Akira Ishida as Frieza *Takehito Koyasu as Cell *Nobutoshi Canna as Broly *Toshiyuki Morikawa as Bojack *Hiroaki Hirata as Zamasu *Fumihiko Tachiki as Cooler *Ryuzaburo Otomo as King Cold and Syn Shenron English Cast *Todd Haberkorn as Goku *Patrick Seitz as Vegeta, Hercule, Recoome and Jiren *Johnny Yong Bosch as Gohan *Alejandro Saab as Future Trunks *Jad Saxton as Goten *Alexis Tipton as Kid Trunks *Erica Lindbeck as Videl *Matthew Mercer as Piccolo and Hit *Ben Schwartz as Krillin and Guldo *Travis Willingham as Tien and Cell *Liam O'Brien as Yamcha and Syn Shenron *Brina Palencia as Chiaotzu *Max Mittelman as Yajirobe *Clifford Chapin as Android 17 *Erika Harlacher as Android 18 *Jerry Jewel as Supreme Kai, Eis Shenron and Frieza *Troy Baker as Kibito and Nuova Shenron *Benjamin Diskin as Master Roshi and Burter *Jason Douglas as Beerus and King Cold *Ian Sinclair as Whis *Bob Carter as Bojack *R Bruce Elliott as Ginyu *Kaiji Tang as Jeice *J. Michael Tatum as Dr.Gero *Justin Cook as Broly *Andrew Chandler as General Rildo and Cooler *Sean Chiplock as Hatchiyack *James Marsters as Zamasu *Mark Hamill as Baby Category:SNK Playmore Category:Arc System Works Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Fighting Games Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:2016 video games